25 Writing Themes
by Lt.Gungirl
Summary: ONLY COMPLETED 10 25 Themes or prompts used to inspire a collection of short Royai oneshots. Not all may be full on Royai and some may be depressing. Language will be pg-13 at worst. -Sidenote- List is not the order I'll be posting them.
1. 25 Themes Intro

A new project of mine. As I am attending college as an English major I want to start a 25 one-shot stories collection. Each one will be written in two forms once as a fanfic and second as an original piece. I want to work with Royai from Fullmetal Alchemist (there might be some other stuff. I'll let you know). This project will be one story and each chapter will be titled with the theme I used. My original concepts will be posted on Fictionpress under the same name. My username there if you want to find me is BookandWritingotaku.

Here's a list of the themes I'm using if anyone wants to suggest some more to me I would love to recieve them! (If I get enough I might start a second collection.) This is a self induced exercise to stretch my creative skills.

**True Love**

**Forgiveness**

**First time**

**Friends**

**Fear**

**Annoyed**

**Dreams**

**Favorite**

**Forgotten**

**Laughter**

**Clothes**

**Duty**

**Mistake**

**Pain**

**Unexpected**

**Sorrow **

**Loss**

**Tears **

**Smile**

**Shadow**

**Faith**

**Truth**

**Perfect**

**Fight**

**Fire**


	2. Fear

**Fear **

Roy drove like a mad man through the streets of Central. In his black eyes was the presence of an emotion he hated above all. He prayed he could reach her in time. He cursed his stupidity for letting her go alone when there was danger in every corner. Obviously someone had checked his move and was about to take his queen. Under no circumstances would he allow that no not the Flame Alchemist. They could do anything to him imaginable, but taking his queen was a low blow. While he berated himself he lost focus on the road.

The black military car swerved and screeched as he hit the brakes to stay in the right lane. He shook his head and again cursed. "You're useless to her if you die in a car accident, and you'll be useless to the people you swore to protect!" He reminded himself trying harder to keep the road in focus. He knew he was upset, because he hated the word useless. The only person he allowed to call him useless was Riza Hawkeye. And he was trying to save her.

His stomach turned as he made a sharp turn the driver's side wheels slightly lifting off the road. They soundly landed again as he straightened out his steering. He sighed under his breath hating the feeling of dread rising up within him. Not only that, but also what was it that was driving him to such reckless behavior? He knew better than to drive like this; what if he got caught speeding to the scene of a battle he should have no connection to?

Another wave of nausea hit him, and this was for what would play out if she made it out alive and unharmed. He knew that to keep his nose clean he could not be connected to this incident. That is why they had taken so much care in preparing for this moment. Falman had not even been warned about the plans.

No, she would surely get him good for this. Even if she died her ghost would come back to haunt him if he gave himself away to the enemy. That would be lovely. He could just imagine what she would scream at him for coming into the mix. He could imagine her beautiful voice sharp and stinging as she chewed him out for such a mistake. Somehow, he was almost more afraid of her reprimand than of losing her.

That is what it was that was turning him into a careless fool. It was the emotion he had had pounded out of him in Ishval. It was the emotion he never showed his enemy, but his closest comrades were lucky if they ever saw him show it openly. It was the emotion that he himself hated above all else. He was deeply afraid of losing Riza Hawkeye right now and he hated that he felt this way. Not because he saw it as weakness, but because he knew it was being used against him.

"Please let me get there in time!" He yelled at the car as his fear continued to consume him and continued to distort his rational. He pushed onward hoping he could save her and wanting with his very being to save her and not see his fears made into reality. His black car stopped and he charged into the battle led only by his fear.


	3. Smile

**Smile**

She loved his smile. She loved the way it spread slowly until he was grinning. She loved it best though, when it was not his self-satisfied smirk. At the moment his smile was purely filled with joy. In celebrating their victory after war and celebrating the fact that he was able to obtain his eyesight thanks to Dr. Marcoh's generous gift she had slipped him a kiss. Just a quick peck on his cheek while his head was turned. It was the first time she had ever kissed Roy let alone any man. The look of surprise on his face melted into the gratifying smile on his face.

She grinned back at him and he gently grabbed her face. "You know Lieutenant you did that wrong." He whispered. She smirked at him and he kissed her again properly. He kissed her the way a man should kiss a woman he feels passionately about. She gasped as they finally pulled away when the voice of Edward Elric reached their ears.

She blushed and her smile was just as genuine as his. She turned away as she promised to remember that smile on his face. She loved that smile. It was a shame he didn't smile in pictures, but then again to her it wasn't. In a picture the smile was phony and anyone could see it. The smile he had just given her was only for her eyes and no one else would ever see it.

She had only seen him smile like that once before. That was before she was a soldier after her father's funeral. She remembered it well. It was another late night with him trying to decipher her father's flame alchemy research. With a triumphant cry he startled her. Pulling her shirt back on and buttoning it she turned to look at his triumphant face. "I've cracked it!" He announced with a smile that was the most amazing sight she had ever seen. His eyes were bright and his smile was so pure and full of true joy that she had been taken aback by it. In a good way it had startled her to see him show that emotion.

He never showed that smile to anyone else.

That made it all the more special to her. It was her smile. And she didn't care if she never saw it again because just to see that smile once would last her for forever. The smile he only smiled for her.


	4. Clothes

**Clothes**

With a reluctant sigh she pulled out the dress in the back of her closet. She stared at the terribly beautiful and rather frilly thing. She sighed, because she knew how much he liked it on her. If she were to wear that to the inaugural ball she would be plastered as a woman of high importance. That wasn't the case though. She was just someone closely related to him. Not that it mattered to her. She was just glad to be going as a guest instead of as a soldier.

"Black Hayate I'll finally get a nice night to relax. And besides that He'll be there." The dog yipped in reply and wagged his tale. She smiled at the dog and changed her clothes quickly. She decided to leave her hair down and wore heals for the first time in a very long time. It was after all a special occasion. She looked at the makeup box she had pulled from her closet. "Do I want to wear makeup tonight?" Hayate barked and wagged his tail at her. "You're right, I should."

A light layer of makeup, a dress, hair down, and heels adorner her and she felt a little ridiculous. She was a woman of practicality and nothing about her outfit was practical. She sighed knowing that a night like this didn't always require practicality.

She was grateful she was on the first floor. She heard the car pull up and she hurried out forgetting her coat. Honestly she didn't have a coat fancy enough for the evening and she figured she could handle the cool night air.

Seated in the black car was a black haired man in a tuxedo. On this of nights he was her escort? She wanted to yell at him, because she had arranged for an escort so he wouldn't be late. Fortunately for him she was in too good a mood to reprimand him now, besides she was glad to see him before the night's events. They would get a private car ride to talk without eyes on them.

He also wasn't required to be dressed in military blues, and it was a nice change of pace for them both. He grinned at her as he climbed out and greeted her. "Hello Miss Hawkeye." "Good evening Mr. Mustang." she replied a little more fondly then normal.

His tuxedo fit him perfectly. He was wearing a bow tie instead of an ordinary tie and it was a brilliant scarlet red. His hands were gloved, and the scars under them were still tender. His pointed shoes were polished to a blinding shine and he wore a red rose on his breast. His hair was slicked back and there was a gleam in his eyes.

He grinned and pulled out a black dress coat. "I thought you might need this." She blushed and grinned. "Normally I wouldn't accept such a gift; however, tonight is special so why not?" She allowed him to put it on her and he opened the door for her. "We're going to be late to Grumman's inauguration if we don't leave now." She climbed in and he shut the door gently. He hurried in and they drove off.

"You look magnificent." He said as they drove through the streets of Central. "Thank you," She whispered back, "You look good too." He grinned at her compliment. I guess we both have nice clothes somewhere in our closets that we never get to wear." He said after a moment of silence. "Yes, but here we are wearing our nicest clothes."


	5. Laughter

**Laughter**

Roy Mustang sighed. Nothing would ever replace the sound of the laughter he had come to know and love. He imagined the sound of it coming from right next to him and the face of a friend he missed very much. No one could ever replace Maes Hughes and he knew that. Here he was celebrating the victory of their battle with Father and he was imagining the presence of his best friend. A tear threatened to escape from his eye, but he held it back. He imagined how Hughes would be laughing right now in triumph at their greatest victory yet.

He swore angry for the mistake he had made fighting Envy. "I'm sorry Hughes for dropping my goal to avenge you. I know you would not have wanted it." He turned to return to the group his silent moment over. As he began to walk away a familiar sound rang in his ears.

Roy Mustang froze and looked towards the sound. Nothing out of the ordinary. He took another step and he heard the sound once more. He spun on his heels now angry that someone was playing a trick on him. Was Envy back? He glared at nothing in particular. He relaxed after a moment satisfied that he was just tired and emotionally racked.

Something touched his shoulder, but there was no one and nothing there. He swore again fearing insanity. Then that familiar laugh filled his ears again and he looked up towards the sky. Somehow the area around him seemed to shine and he heard the laughter one finale time. He turned and walked away with a smile on his face, and then he laughed.

He wasn't crazy and he knew that.

His laugh was heard by everyone else he was walking towards and they joined in the sound contagious. He laughed with them, and at them. They didn't know why he was laughing and yet they shared in the joyful sound. He laughed because he had heard the laugh of a friend.

Laughter was the best medicine and he had just been given a double dose by the only person he had wanted to hear from.


	6. Tears

**Tears**

Roy Mustang hated to cry. He hated to feel the tears stream down his face like the rain. He hated to lose the ones he loved even more. Rainy weather on this particular day must have been some sign, and it at least kept his tears well hidden from those around him. He felt them escape from his eyes hot and stinging. This was no ordinary person they were laying in the ground though. This was someone he had trusted his life to and now that person was being buried after years of work together.

There had been no wake, and the funeral was over. The entire time he'd been sitting alone with his head down and his eyes closed. Now they were dropping the casket into the ground. He had helped carry it out there to the cold wet hole it was being placed in. The minister of the church looked at him and he sighed heavily, for he had the right to drop the first flower on the casket. He had a better idea than dropping a stupid rose on the casket though.

His cheeks burned with the sting of his tears as they ran down his face. He was already wet and cold. The tears were only making his condition worse. He took a halting step forward unable to hide the fact his entire soul was crying out. In vain he tried to collect himself, but only choked on a sob. His gloved hands balled into fists and his stomach felt weak. He stomped through the muck to the hole in the ground and stared at the white casket below him with the Amestrian flag draped over it.

His tears fell to the casket softly landing on it unlike the rain, which drummed against it. He adjusted his stance and slipped on the wet grass, on any other occasion he would have tried to save his dignity. However he slid to one knee and stayed there for a silent moment. More tears flowed from his face and he couldn't hold them anymore. Friends and comrades watched silently their own tears and wounded spirit's unable to fully comprehend what their leader was feeling at the moment.

Everyone knew how close the two had become, and how much they trusted each other. Jean Havoc sat in his wheelchair silently staring at the ground around the hole. Cain Fuery stood there sobbing alone quietly keeping to himself. Rebecca Catalina held a handkerchief to her face. Breda and Fallman stood silently. Edward and Alphonse Elric were there dressed in black solemn and quiet. They hadn't even been fighting that day, and Ed had never once imagined saying anything rude to Mustang. Winry hadn't come afraid she would be too emotional to be respectful.

Roy finally struggled to his feet and swore under his breath. "I was supposed to protect you above anyone else under me." He choked the words out in a barely audible whisper. "I should have done more to save you. I am sorry Riza. I am so sorry, and I love you."

With that he turned to look at his friends standing behind silently supporting him and mourning the loss. Some gave him grim looks of apology and encouragement, and others didn't meet his gaze. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the moist air. His eyes flashed open as a new crop of tears slipped down his face and he turned back to the casket.

From a pocket in his black trench coat he brought out a familiar weapon. There were some gasps from those who recognized what it was. It was Hawkeye's handgun, and it held a sculpted rose of flames in the muzzle. He held it tightly in his hand, which shook uncontrollably. He swallowed another sob back and crouched down towards the casket. He bent over and silently placed the gun on the ground, he placed his hand on the ground next to it and the earth shuddered. The mud carefully pulled the gun to the top of the casket and gently rested it on its center.

He removed his hand from the ground and placed the other on his face to hold back the rain from his eyes. He silently prayed for her forgiveness for not protecting her, and then thanked her for the rain. He knew it couldn't possibly be caused by her, but he knew that she probably would have wanted it to be raining. She liked him best in the rain when he was ineffective as an alchemist and literally useless. Right now he felt useless and that made everything worse, because he had been useless to save just one life. Useless to guard the one he had dreamed of maybe marrying one day. Useless in keeping his emotions hidden from those around him.

He walked away from the casket then, and wiped the tears away with his fingers. He looked up to the sky and smiled. He smiled because he knew the rain was tears falling from the Hawk's Eyes.


	7. Mistake

**Mistake**

Riza Hawkeye screamed once before clamping her hand over her mouth. She could not let her emotions show even now, when they mattered the most. She watched in horror as her commander Roy Mustang screamed a battle cry so full of fury and rage it scared her. She watched as, like many times before, he let his passion take control. He destroyed everything in sight with a clap of his hands.

The men coming for them turned to ash, the building crumbled to rubble, and Roy Mustang quickly changed into the Flame Alchemist. Flames licked everything and barely left Riza alone. The fire did not come near that one person. She tried to sit up, but her body was still in shock and her wounds nauseatingly painful.

The jet black eyes she hated turned to look at her haughtily. These were not his deeply compassionate eyes she could trust. They were cold and loveless. Empty black orbs that shone with the anger and frustration of denied emotions. "What's wrong?" He asked, but his voice was so full of his inner darkness that she shivered and kept quiet. His eyes somehow grew even darker.

Self-satisfied striding steps closed the gap between them. "Hawkeye! Answer me!" He snapped in a growl.

"I'm fine Sir, but what did you just do?" She asked back her anger with him seeping into her voice.

"Saved your life" his voice smooth as glass. He sat next to her and surveyed his destruction. "Clapping alchemy is actually pretty handy sometimes!" His arrogant voice began to grate on her nerves. He sat in a vain and princely pose showing no remorse for his recent actions.

"Dam it!" She shouted as she looked away from him. "You just killed five people!" Her voice shrill and reprimanding.

"To save you!" He screamed back. His face contorted in an ugly sneer.

"Don't do me any favors!" She sat up and turned her back to him.

He stood his fists shaking. He stomped away to look around. She listened to his receding footsteps until they grew silent. She then quickly tore her own uniform into bandages to stop the bleeding of the gash in her side. She felt lightheaded and swore aloud before standing to follow the fool.

She walked around the perimeter of the damage he had inflicted searching for his familiar figure. She spotted him sitting atop a cement wall in another cocky pose. He was looking up at the stars one leg down the other bent so that he was sitting more on his hip than his butt. His arm draped over his bent knee the other on the wall. He ignored her approach.

She stopped a few feet short disgusted by him. She knew he was a powder keg ready to go off at any moment. She was always striving to keep him from exploding like he just had. No one else knew about his dual personalities, or the fact that he was capable of such inhumanity. That is why Roy trusted her; she knew how to handle the Flame Alchemist better than anyone else did. Edward and Scar believed it was just his anger for Envy that had caused him to go insane that day, but they didn't know Roy like Riza did.

Her fingers gently pressed against her wound feeling the bandage. It was rapidly becoming saturated with her blood and she could almost smell it. She gritted her teeth and leaned against a broken pillar for support. She wanted to scream at him, but held her tongue. In this state, he was even more dangerous than usual.

She tried not to think of the first time she had seen him get like this. Her memory wanted to come back, but she had no time for it. "Sir, we need to get out of here" her voice strained.

"Are you afraid of something Lt.?" He asked coyly. She glared at him. _Condescendingly smug bastard!_ She thought to herself.

"No but we both require medical attention and will have to write a report on this incident" Riza's reply was calm and collected. She did not intend to provoke his anger.

"Then let's get going!" His voice raised an octave.

"Yes Sir!" She replied and he jumped down to give her the creepiest grin she had ever seen on his lips.

"But if we go to the hospital we can't be alone together" his voice was suddenly like silk. She stiffened praying he would come to his senses soon. "Is something wrong?" His question and smile pushing her further away.

"Yes. You and I both know that we are bound by the rules of our military. Fraternization between soldiers is not acceptable"

"Always the good one!" He jibed. "Who do you think you are my conscience?" He asked in a growl.

"That's what you asked me to be! And right now you're in need of a major reality check!" She yelled back leaning against the pillar to fight the pain and weakness. "Look at what you did! You killed people not for the good of the country, but to protect me! That is against your promise to me!"

"You would rather I let you die? You are so annoying sometimes! I know how badly you want me, and how much you fight that want. But we both know it is only a matter of time before you lose control. Try and learn something from me" his voice was quivering with anger, frustration, and hatred.

"But you didn't have to kill them! You could have injured them and then let the military police take care of the rest," she was pleading now. "Roy Mustang would never do such a thing" she whispered.

"I am Roy Mustang and I did!" He replied snarkily.

"No, you're the Flame Alchemist!" Her eyes were suddenly becoming moist and glassy.

"One and the same," he shrugged. "Oh now don't start the water works! You know how much I hate crying. Why don't you just let me make things better?" He strode towards her his arms extended to wrap her in a hug.

"Don't touch me!" She snarled. His hand moved suddenly. She heard and felt it collide with her face and she refused to show any pain in it.

"You denied me the right to avenge Hughes. You'd better not deny me you!" he turned away from her.

A single tear rolled down her cheek. She slowly pulled her revolver out and cocked it. She did not want to do this, but he was so out of control. She was afraid he would not contain his anger with anyone. "Going to try to kill me again?" He asked condescendingly. "Remember how badly you fought to keep from having to do me in? I honestly do not believe you can kill me. Even if I attacked you right now you wouldn't shoot me in the back" he was so sure he was right.

"I can and I will," she answered him. Her voice was like stone. She fired once and hit the ground right next to his foot. "My one and only warning" her eyes were dark and her lips a thin line.

He turned and saw her hard-set face. "Then go ahead and kill me," he challenged in a suave whisper.

She brought the gun up, aimed for his head and prepared to pull the trigger. Her eyes flashed with doubt for just a second and he laughed. "I knew you couldn't do it. How can anyone kill what they love?" He asked.

A shot rang out. Riza stared at her hands in bewilderment sure she hadn't fired. She looked up to see Roy slumping holding his stomach. Blood covered his fingers and his shocked eyes looked up at her, but she was just as confused.

Roy blinked and he coughed up his own blood. "I'm sorry Hawkeye," he whispered trying to hold onto his life. Riza looked behind her to see a man approaching a gun in his hands.

"You're both such a horrible mess. I was tired of hearing you squabble back and forth" he aimed at Riza. "You killed all my men in one shot, it's a shame you didn't notice me hiding outside the building. But I can always find new men who are willing" he was calm as he prepared to shoot her.

_Clap! _Flames erupted around the man and he dropped his gun. His cry continued as the flames died suddenly. Roy was too weak to keep them going. The man fell to the ground still alive but burned beyond repair. Riza dropped her gun.

She ran to Roy and looked into his onyx eyes. "I'm so sorry," he repeated.

"Ssh," she comforted. "I can hear sirens approaching can't you?" She asked. He shook his head grimacing. Riza forced his hands away from his wound, began to tear his jacket, and wrapped it tightly around him. He winced as she tied the bandage.

"See we'll be just fine, now don't worry about anything else" she was trying to remain calm. Her mind was racing and her eyes could not hide this fact.

"Don't worry about me," Roy whispered looking into her eyes. She shook her head and smiled.

"I'm glad I didn't pull the trigger back there. But you can't scare me like that!" She chided.

"I'm sorry, and I promise it will never happen again." He gasped in pain. "I'm slipping Hawkeye. But this time please don't follow me" he closed his eyes.

"Mustang?" Riza questioned suddenly afraid. He smiled barely and she sighed in relief.

"Sir they are almost here can't you hear the siren? Just hang on for a little while longer" Riza took his hand holding it tightly. It was still warm and his weak pulse beat against her fingers. The sirens grew blaringly loud and the car engines cut off. They were there.

"I told you we'd be fine! Just wait a few more minutes," he did not answer. She shook him and he did not respond. "He's just unconscious," she whispered to herself as the paramedics came running towards them. They lifted the two away and Riza looked at Roy's still form.

"I hope I haven't made a mistake".


	8. First Time

**First Time**

Roy Mustang looked at his soon to be master's daughter curiously. While Master Hawkeye had told him his daughter would be there, Roy had been caught completely of guard. For a couple years younger than him, she was awful pretty. At least to him. Her golden hair, deep mahogany eyes, and the cool look she gave him. They both surveyed each other quickly before introductions could be made.

"I'm Roy Mustang" the fourteen-year-old boy stuck out his hand stiffly.

"Riza Hawkeye" she replied slowly taking his hand. They shook briefly before dropping their arms. Roy rubbed the back of his neck. Master Hawkeye and his foster mother and aunt, Madam Christmas, were still talking in private. There was no telling how long it could take.

"So do you learn alchemy from your father?" Roy was being polite, it probably was not a good thing, but spending time at the bar with the ladies there had ingrained a lot of etiquette in him.

"No. My father prefers I study other things" her voice quieted.

"Oh" Roy replied now trying to find a new conversation starter.

"So you're going to be his apprentice?" She asked to break the awkward silence.

"Yea, if he and my aunt can come to an agreement. She doesn't want me to spend all of my inheritance on alchemy lessons" Roy took his turn to become quiet.

They stood there facing each other, but eyes looking at the walls and everything behind them. They glanced towards each other when they thought it was safe, but they both knew they were uncomfortable. Black and Brown eyes met suddenly.

It was the first of many silent meetings they would hold over the years. Ideas, images, and emotions flashed through the gaze as a connection was made.

Roy blinked finally to break the connection and the moment of intensity was lost. He smiled at her then, his uneasiness now dispelled. She smiled back just barely. She was twelve and currently her ability to trust people was weak.

He noticed it in her eyes, a slight wariness she tried not to convey towards people. He cocked his head slightly, trying to figure her out. He was curious about her, and it showed. She blushed a bit, and then straightened up. "Would you like something to eat or drink?" She asked.

Roy nodded, "Please, what is there?" She bid him follow her and turned for the kitchen. Roy walked behind her with his hands in his pockets casually looking around. He would have to get used to this place, it was after all going to be his home for a while.

They entered the kitchen and Riza pulled out a glass and a plate. "I have chocolate cake and water or tea" she finally answered his question. She cut a slice of cake and put it on a plate.

"Water please" Roy eyed the cake cautiously. He did not really like chocolate cake, but she had already cut it and he knew it was rude to turn it down now.

She served him at the table where he sat down and took a bite. To his surprise, he liked the flavor of the cake. He hated chocolate though, so it surprised him that he liked this chocolate cake. "This is amazing!" He exclaimed going at it with gusto.

"Thank you, but it's just a homemade cake. It isn't anything special" she did not understand why he liked it so much.

"I don't normally like chocolate cake, in fact I hate chocolate" he took a sip of water to wash it down.

"Well thank you. I'm glad you like it" Riza blushed again.

"Promise me you'll make it for me every once and a while. I'm going to be here for a good span of time" he gave her a pleading look and she giggled.

"For you sure" she smiled and got herself a piece.

They ate in silence for a while, finally comfortable enough to not need to speak. Though they really knew nothing about each other, the connection was made.

When the adults returned from the study Roy was reluctant to leave, but the promise of coming back in a couple weeks kept his heart light. "I'll see you soon!" Roy said as he followed his aunt out of the rundown house.

"Bye" Riza waved.

The walk home would have been quiet as usual, but Roy was too excited about his return to the Hawkeye house. He yammered about his first time there to his ignoring aunt until they returned to the bar where he told a couple of the girls about the chocolate cake that had stolen his heart. One of the ladies laughed, "More like the girl who made the cake stole your heart!" They all laughed except for Roy, he wondered if you could really fall in love with a person just by the first time you saw them. He was pretty sure it was impossible.

But that night he fell asleep thinking about his first time talking to Riza Hawkeye.


	9. Pain

**Pain**

Riza Hawkeye stifled a yell as she felt the flames lick her back hungrily. Her eyes shut tight as the two points Roy had chosen erupted in searing heat. The deep stinging continued though the flames were already dead. She let out a small gasp of pain as she tried to keep control over her reaction. She couldn't let him see how much pain that had caused her.

Roy fell to the ground. He yanked off his gloves and threw them in the dirt. He let out a frustrated growl. "Why did you ask me to do that?" He asked his voice trembling.

Through gritted teeth came her reply. "Because I can't risk having this knowledge fall into the wrong hands. You've given yourself to the military for the good of the people, but until you're high enough to call the shots they will use the power of flame alchemy as they use any power. And it is my father's legacy that I am now free from" her back stung and it was evident in her voice. She was barely able to keep from gasping out every now and again.

"I need to get you to a doctor. Can you stand?" He stood and shoved his dirty gloves in his pocket.

"I think so" she replied. She started to stand but slipped. He caught her and she tightened her arm around his neck. "If anyone asks, I was caught by a stray explosion" She looked at him seriously. He nodded silently.

They walked for a ways before the memory of her father marking her back overcame her. She had always banished the thought.

Now in her pain the flashback was inevitable.

She remembered coming home from school that day. She felt like she was eleven again. "Father, I'm home!" She called expecting no answer.

"In here Riza. I need your help" He replied from his study. She dropped her bag and went in. He had a bunch of papers in one hand and a needle-like device in the other. He smiled at her, "My research is complete, and now I just have to hide the encoded work" She shared his smile so unaware of what was coming.

"How are you going to hide it?" She asked.

"You" he replied instantly. "Riza you are my only child and so the heir to my research. You're a smart girl, and I know this is the only way to keep it safe" His weary eyes were full of excitement for once.

"I'm confused" her frown made him smile more.

"I need you to go up to your room and remove your shirt. Lie on your bed on your stomach" he ordered.

Riza was appalled. Never had her father made such a request. His voice though was hard and full of strict authority. She dared not question or disobey. She ran up to her room silently fearing her father. She knew his research had muddled his mind, but she never thought it would go this far. She steeled herself for whatever might come.

She slowly removed her uniform shirt unbuttoning it with shaky fingers. She let it drop to the floor then crawled onto her bed and grabbed her pillow. _Please I don't understand. Is something wrong with him?_

The door swung open and she clamped her eyes shut. Her father's footsteps approaching, then his weight next to hers on the bed.

He began to draw something on her back. It tickled. But the tickling ended and soon the needle stuck her back. Again and again it pricked into her back forcing red ink into between the layers. Her tears fell onto her pillow staining it with her pain. Her cries were ignored or disciplined. "Riza! Quiet now! Don't be such a baby!"

The permanent red ink stained her back. Her father left.

Riza lay there for the longest time drying her eyes and hardening her soft emotions. She let her pain turn into a darker anger that she would not touch for a long time. Not till she was an adult. She locked it away determined to ignore it, but her trust was shattered. Her father had violated her body. And now she would never be able to show anyone her back.

Her closet needed a good rearranging now, and anything that showed her back would be thrown out. It was the only way to protect herself.

Roy looked down at the moisture on his wrist to see Riza Hawkeye crying in her exhausted sleep. When she had begun to fade out he had taken her in his arms. Salty tears slowly escaped her closed eyes and slid down her cheeks. Roy half smiled and blamed himself for her pain. He knelt down and wiped her face with his dirty sleeve. She curled herself into him more and he sighed.

He wasn't sure what else he could do for her. So he straightened up and continued walking down the road towards the trains that would take them back to Central. He wanted to get her medical attention, but he was also afraid of the questions her burn would create.

Riza shifted and blinked her bloodshot eyes open. "Wha?" She asked confused.

"You began to pass out" Roy replied easily. He set her down carefully and she leaned on him. "I'm sorry" he whispered. Riza felt the moisture on her cheeks and blushed.

"It wasn't you," she assured. "I was thinking about my father" her voice was cold. Hr nodded knowing where her pain was coming from.

They walked on needing to hurry. They both hardened their faces as they approached their comrades hiding their pain as they had always done.


	10. unexpected

**Unexpected**

Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc dropped his paddle with a sigh. He'd finally lost to Colonel Roy Mustang. His commanding officer gave him a smug smile and twirled the table tennis paddle in his hand. Roy Mustang was the male champion of Central HQ's annual table tennis tournament. He wondered who was going to be the female champion. He hoped it was someone who would give him a good challenge.

Breda, Havoc, Fuery, Falman, Hughes, Armstrong, and Brosh were all clapping for Mustang. He laughed. It had been an easy win, and one that was honest to the last letter. He'd not cheated once, though he had been on the receiving end of some vicious tricks. Over all, a match of forty-five men ended with Roy Mustang claiming the title. Now tomorrow he would face whoever won for the women's tournament. He mused how fun it would be if Riza Hawkeye was his final opponent. She would give him a challenge he could really enjoy.

But it was probably a long shot. He was sure Hawkeye had not even signed up. She had showed very little interest in the idea and ignored everyone's conversation about the coming tournament. Everyone was enjoying a few days of no work and all play. It was part of the spring festival and there were more events coming up. Tomorrow after the final match, a couple of other tournaments were scheduled.

Roy left the makeshift arena and tried to head over to the women's room for a peak at their champion. The rules were strictly set that the final contenders were not allowed to know whom they were playing against.

"If you cheat Hawkeye will kill you Chief," Havoc said shadowing the Colonel. Roy froze and turned to see a glimmer of mischief in Havoc's bright blue eyes. The man who was just lighting up a cigarette obviously knew something. Havoc took a deep breath from the joint and sighed letting the smoke escape from his lips. It swirled around his mouth and wafted away.

"Fine" Roy walked towards the doors and left for his apartment. It was late and the early evening sky was a deep sapphire. He walked slowly down the streets his mind reverting to the problems he was facing. He washed them down with a glass of whiskey and showered before hitting his bed.

Roy Mustang stood waiting for his opponent to enter the room. He was dressed in black pants and a white short sleeved button down shirt. He was located near the table and anxious to see whom he was going up against. Not that he was scared, just that there were many female soldiers that hated his guts in Central. Mainly because his heart was never in the playboy things, he did. Most could not stand his womanizing inclinations, and others had misconstrued them. He never once claimed to love any woman. The few who fell for his act were typically worse than those who hated his act.

Fuhrer President King Bradley was watching the final tournament. He had congratulated Roy on winning thus far and encouraged him to win against whoever was finally opening the door. Roy gawked at the woman who stepped into the room to the shock of everyone there. She slipped by the crowd and took her place at the table.

She was wearing a short-sleeved blue blouse with a pair of black pants. Her blond hair was done up in her usual fashion, and her brown eyes were challenging. She smiled at everyone for show before looking back at Roy. The man blinked before shaking his head and clearing his confusion. Of course, Riza Hawkeye was his opponent. Who else had eyesight like she did? She could keep her eyes on the small white ball easily.

Roy smiled at her, and he suddenly felt nervous that he could lose. If anyone could challenge him, it was Hawkeye. She not only had better eyesight and aim, she knew him too well. All those years at her father's house had bonded them together.

The match began and he served her a steady but strong ball. She pushed it back easily. The ball went back and forth for a solid five minutes before the first point was gained. Roy backhanded the ball back to Riza this time putting a spin on it. It shot for the corner and bounced off the edge before hitting the floor. Some quiet cheering and a sober glance from Riza rewarded him.

In honesty, they had been testing each other the past five minutes. Each pushing the other's abilities to see how far they could go and where their weaknesses lied. Roy had actually taken a great risk in backhanding it with the speed and force he had. If she had returned it, he would have been unable to save it.

Again, he served and Riza took more of an offensive stance this time, pushing at the places, she knew he was weak. He managed a few close shaves and almost lost it once. He returned it with a solid smack, but Riza was ready to prove she was a challenge. With that, she burned it back and he stared at her as the point bell rang. Riza smiled at his annoyed gape.

A few more rounds of long streaks ended in sudden flashes of heated competition. An hour passed and they were tied at eleven. The game went to twenty-one points to win. They had a long way to go. Some of the less interested crowd had left claiming that the game would end in a draw. Neither one could beat the other.

Roy however, was determined to prove he was better than Riza; it was not to do with his masculinity, or the fact that she was always reminding him of his shortcomings. He was just getting competitive and confident if he could maneuver the ball out of her sight just enough times she would lose to him. It was purely an in the moment need to beat his opponent.

Trying to find an opening, they went fifteen minutes without a single score. The remaining audience was talking about them. "No wonder he has her under him, she's got all his moves checked and countered" he heard someone whisper.

"Maybe she just knows what to expect from him" it was Havoc who said this. Roy decided to be unpredictable. He made a slight flicking movement before hitting the ball and Riza had barely moved to his bluff, but she just caught herself. The ball came back to him and he smashed it. It flew with such speed and force Riza refused to go after it. Roy ignored her eyes; he did not need to see her famous glare. He had seen it enough in his life already.

Two and a half hours of game and the two were growing tired. Roy's fingers ached and his wrist burned from so much use. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and prepared for Riza's serve. She too was sweating, and her eyes were becoming dull. She was tired of this game. The ball flew at him as she aced him on the serve. She only needed two points to beat him. The score was nineteen to eighteen.

Roy swallowed and watched her closely. She served, this time it was a spinner. He adjusted just in time to smack the ball back to her. She faltered and the point was his. It was honestly anyone's game.

Riza served and he again used all his effort to send it rushing back. She caught it with a gentle push. The ball barely came back over the net and bounced twice on his side. She smiled as she was awarded the point. Roy glared at her, and she almost laughed.

Roy took back over his serve and tried to ace her again. The return stroke came too fast and he barely saved himself. However, he tripped still and he hurried up just in time to hit the ball back. Riza was smiling now. But it was not a pleasant smile; it was the smile of someone who had the advantage.

Riza's return was slow and he thought it was the perfect set up for a burner. Nope. The ball never hit Riza's half of the table before dropping to the floor. She smirked as he realized he'd just lost.

Roy dropped his paddle and watched the ball roll away. He ran a hand through his hair disbelieving that he had lost to her. His other men were cheering honestly they supported them both. Of course, Rebecca Catalina and Maria Ross were very well pleased. The girls had won this year. Roy walked over to Riza to shake her hand in congratulations.

"I didn't know you played table tennis," he whispered.

"I don't, but I thought it might be fun to try" she replied in a hushed tone.

Bradley clapped and left, he had better things to do now.

"I didn't expect we'd be playing each other," Roy admitted.

"That's why it worked so well" Riza smiled, "you had no idea I was playing, and you had absolutely no experience playing or watching me"

Roy smiled ironically. "You do the most unexpected things sometimes" he commented. Riza nodded as she was handed a lame and ridiculous trophy she would probably hide in her closet for years. That finished she turned to walk away, but Roy stopped her.

"So just how much of the unexpected can I expect from you?" He asked walking backwards so he could face her.

"Honestly I don't even know" she replied not caring to tell him, he was going to trip over a folding chair. He hit it and backwards somersaulted over it in a heap. The chair and Roy hit the floor tangled up. Riza laughed then, it was so unexpected Roy joined in. Never had he heard her laugh like that while on military grounds. It was just as unexpected as her decision to join the tournament.


	11. Dream

**Dream**

March 30th 17"

I keep having this dream, one that really makes me think about my goal. I wonder just how true the visions from it are.

I'm at a wedding, my wedding. I stand at the altar waiting for my bride to come down the aisle. The music starts, the doors open, and two figures come out. One is my Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, and the only person I trust completely. The other is hard to figure out, but I am sure that it is a human-like embodiment of Amestris. The second figure is wearing the Fuhrer's uniform, the face is masked in the country's flag, as are the hands. I know it at least has a feminine physique.

Riza is in an exquisite white gown her face covered in a shimmering veil. She's wearing blue earrings and a necklace that was her mother's I have only seen it once in my life. She also has my silver broach, obviously something borrowed. The broach is a gift from her, sculpted silver flames she had made for when I was granted my state title.

In my gloved right hand I hold a gold wedding band. One with a small, but crystal clear diamond. I hold the ring unable to choose a bride. I look from Riza to Amestris indecisive for once in my life. I look at Riza and she lifts her veil. I look into her mahogany eyes and she holds my gaze.

I know my reasoning is visible to the 'Hawk's Eyes' and I know what my decision is when her look shatters. Her composure fails for a millisecond and I see her turmoil. I blink and she gives me a halfhearted smile. Her eyes fall to look at her feet as she steps back. I take her hand quickly my mind reeling. "Riza I'm sorry," I say and she nods her head not making eye contact.

I look back at Amestris and take her left hand. I place the ring on the flag wrapped finger. I feel a shuddering sensation as my General's uniform changes to that of the Fuhrer's. Amestris vanishes as I am suddenly at my goal's end. I have reached it, but at what cost? I look down at my feet to see Hawkeye far bellow me barely smiling and her eyes not meeting mine.

She is crying, and no longer in white, but her uniform, her gun in her hands. She is stopping shadowy figures from climbing up the ladder I just got off of. I look at Amestris thriving in fortune and goodwill. I have done my job well obviously.

Then I can not breath. My throat is constricted by something tightening around it. I grasp at it and hear Riza's scream. My hands wrap around a chain and I pull on it. I pull against the constricting force and look behind me. It's the chain from my pocket watch, but much larger. It loops around my legs as well now, and I am trapped.

My vision swims as Riza desperately tries to climb the ladder. Something holds her back and I see that it is my own famed alchemy. Flames are eating the ladder, consuming it. She fires her gun, and the bullets hit the chain, but her efforts do not help. I reach my hand for her as I fall to my knees. I'm fading fast and I know this. She reaches back for me, but the distance seems to expand even further.

The last thought my dream self articulates is this: Every step I took towards my goal was a step away from Riza. I pushed her too far away from me, and now I'm being destroyed by my own goal.

That's it, all of it. That recurring nightmare I have. My subconscious mind is determined to keep me from sleeping. I wonder why my mind never seems to play out what would happen if I took Riza as my wife. Obviously I can not have them both, and if I took Riza what would happen to Amestris? If it does so well in the current nightmare will it fail if I go for the only woman I trust? Obviously what they say is true, a man can not serve two masters. And I have promised to protect Amestris just as Riza Hawkeye has. I guess I just have to wait and see.

Roy Mustang


End file.
